


Guerra civil

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles estaba emocionado por el estreno de guerra civil. Pero la emoción desapareció cuando se enteró de que su novio Derek, era del equipo contrario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guerra civil

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV, así como sus personajes. Guerra civil le pertenece a Marvel.  
> 
> 
> **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Tendía que hacer esto porque, aparentemente, todas las personas que conozco son "Team Ironman", y bueno, yo soy "Team Cap"..., claro que no soy tan dramática como pinto a Stiles —de hecho ni me importa, tienen sus razones para ser de ese equipo y yo la mía—, pero quería escribir algo así desde hace tiempo y, bueno, me surgió la oportunidad. No tengo nada contra el Stucky, aunque a mí me gusta mucho más el Stony, para gustos, los colores.  
> 
> 
> Estoy orgullosa de mi, ¡he estado escribiendo mucho estos días!, esto es cortito pero bonito, espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. ¡Pasen bonita semana!, ¡Y! Si van a ver guerra civil, ¡Disfrútenla mucho!

  Todo había comenzado sutilmente. Primero habían sido aquellos suspiros cada vez más constantes. A esos suspiros le siguieron ceños fruncidos, brazos cruzados, negaciones con la cabeza, cientos de discusiones estúpidas y finalmente, pasó lo que ya sabía que pasaría, lo que le había sorprendido es que hubiera tardado tanto en pasar, porque Stiles ya ni siquiera le permitía abrazarlo correctamente.

Y no, no fue un _“rompimiento”_ lo que sucedió, porque no, Stiles y él se… amaban, y eso… —Derek lo amaba más que a nada en el universo, pero ni siquiera lo pensaría muy fuerte porque le avergonzaba admitirlo, aún a él mismo—.

Lo que sucedió fue que Stiles le declaró la guerra. Porque el humano había llegado una semana atrás con su mochila repleta de cómics. Los había colocado sobre la mesa del loft en la que Derek solía tener siempre el libro de turno, y le había dicho al hombre lobo “Léelo, mañana traeré la otra mitad” con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Y sí, Derek los había leído, todos y cada uno de ellos, y se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo únicamente por Stiles. Así como meses atrás había accedido a ver todas las películas de Star Wars en un maratón solo porque el de lunares quería ir al estreno del episodio VII, e incluso había ido vestido de Han Solo cuando el humano le había insistido con que _“Deberíamos ir a la premier disfrazados, Derek, no seas un amargado, más gente irá así”_.

Resultó que sí, casi todas las personas habían ido disfrazadas, había al menos unas cinco Leia, y tres Han Solo, pero ni un Han solo tan atractivo como él… o eso había dicho el adolescente al menos.

Stiles había ido con un traje blanco de karate que simulaba el de Luke Skywalker, por si se lo preguntaban.

Entonces, después de que Derek había terminado de leer todos esos cómics, Stiles había saltado alegremente sobre él y le había dicho que ahora podrían ir juntos a ver la película en el cine, y así poder apoyar al capitán América.

Pero Derek le informó muy amablemente que él estaba del lado de Tony Stark.

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que todo se rompió.

Porque, ¿Cómo podía suceder eso?, su novio era de otro equipo, y no, no era una indirecta para decir que Derek era gay —que sí, que salía con un hombre, pero eso solo era resultado de que se hubiera enamorado del de lunares—.

Claro que Stiles era una persona madura y le mostraría su inconformidad de la forma más madura posible.

Sí, haciendo un gran berrinche.

Primero empezaría con nada y posteriormente iría evolucionando, ya tenía todo planeado.

Y cuando buscara sexo, que fuera y se lo pidiera a Ironman.

•••••••

Ya habían visto todas las películas de superhéroes, Derek estaba más que listo para poder ir al estreno de guerra civil.

Tan listo que incluso se había comprado una camisa con el reactor de Ironman… ¡El jodido reactor incluso brillaba en la maldita oscuridad!

Así que para contra atacar, Stiles le pidió a su padre un poco de dinero para comprarse su propia camiseta con el escudo del capitán —Porque, bueno, adolescente de diecisiete, estudiante, sin trabajo, sin ingresos, tenía que pedirle dinero a su padre, sí o sí.

•••••••

La guerra civil había llegado antes.

Mientras que Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Isaac y Erica se encontraba en el equipo Cap. Derek, Scott, Boyd, Malia y Allison se encontraban en el equipo Ironman.

En apoyo a su bando, todos habían optado por comprarse camisetas con el escudo de su respectivo equipo para llevar al estreno de la película.

Un día antes del estreno, Stiles se había comprado un disfraz completo del capitán. Derek, para seguirle el juego, decidió vestirse como Tony Stark cuando hacía de [mecánico](http://orig11.deviantart.net/8cea/f/2012/268/c/d/avengers__tony_stark_by_fra_gai-d5fvsmr.png). Se colocó una camisa negra sin mangas —camisa la cual también tenía un reactor que brillaba en la oscuridad— pantalones deportivos holgados, un par de guantes y unos goggles protectores.

Cuando Stiles lo había visto así, ligeramente sucio con aceite de carro y tierra, no pudo evitar saltar sobre él y rodear las caderas del mayor con sus piernas. Y Derek estaba más que excitado por el prometedor sexo _temático_ con disfraces de superhéroes y… bueno, dice el dicho, _“Haz el amor y no la guerra”._

Y precisamente eso era lo que habían hecho.

 

Para el estreno de guerra civil, ya toda la manada se había reconciliado. Derek y Stiles incluso fueron tomados de la mano, causando que unas chicas los insultaran porque, aparentemente el Stucky era mejor que el Stony.

Para ser sinceros, Derek y Stiles no sabían lo que era aquello, de hecho, nadie de la manada más que Kira pareció comprender.

La chica asiática rio ligeramente antes de decir un _“Luego les explico”_ y tomar una de las tantas bandejas de palomitas entre sus manos.


End file.
